[unreadable] [unreadable] Mycotoxins and phycotoxins are contaminants of food many of which are known or suspected to cause human and animal diseases worldwide. Because their occurrence is [unreadable] often beyond the control of our regulatory agencies, research designed to better understand the factors that influence disease and control toxin production are essential for ensuring accurate risk assessment and developing timely risk management strategies. The 2007 Gordon Research Conference on Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins will be held from 17 to 23 June at Colby College, Waterville, ME. The objective of this year's conference will be to bring together leaders, presenting cutting-edge research, promoting scientific exchange, generating new ideas and fostering new collaborations. The investigators expect a maximum participation of 130 scientists. Because of the support and interest of NIEHS in this conference in the past, they have taken particular care to assure that the Program agenda, invited participants and the expected impact of this meeting on the field reflect major NIEHS research interests, commitments, and contributions to mycotoxin and phycotoxin research. The Program will appear in the February issue of Science, issues of Mycotoxicology Newsletter, GRC mailings and web page, and mailing to the investigators' list of interested individuals. Many of the sessions encompass topics that have grown out of the NIEHS initiated research projects or program interests including toxicogenomics, molecular mechanisms of toxicity and animal model studies. Other session topics include: Public Health and Epidemiology; New Toxins and Synthetic Chemistry; Toxin Induction and Biosynthesis; Environmental Factors that Influence Biosynthesis; and, Animal Models and Human Intoxications. There will also be several poster sessions, and "Hot Topic" and student/postdoctoral presentations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]